LOTM: String Theory S2 P17/Transcript
(Omega is seen with Charlie outside along with Alex and Izuku) Charlie: So, you're saying that I still have one final move to unlock? Omega: If I'm right, yes. It'll allow you to spray poisonous fumes at your enemies. Charlie: Poison? Omega: It's not deadly...at first. But it's useful for crippling your opponents easily. Charlie: So, you're saying that I'll be able to spray poison and knock people down? Omega: In simple terms, yes. Alex: I mean you don't have to use the poison you know, you've got other fumes inside of you that are just as effective. Izuku here sure knows a thing or two about that. Izuku: Shut up dude! Alex: Ha! Still better to test it out here. Izuku: Well I'm not gonna be the test subject this time! Omega: We still need to figure out how he can use his poison first off. Charlie: What am I going to use it on is another quest- (Charlie is interrupted by a sudden and violent cough) Omega: Charlie, are you okay? Charlie: *coughs* Yeah, I'm *coughs* fine. (Charlie continues to cough before he suddenly coughs up a yellow fluid) Alex: Dude are you okay? (Alex and Izuku pick up on an awful odor) Izuku: God what is that smell?! Alex: Jesus that's foul! (Izuku and Alex then begin to feel woozy) Alex: Huh, for some reason I'm not feeling so hot... Izuku: Yeah, me neither. (Omega looks on confused) Alex: We should...head inside. (Alex and Izuku start to wobble their way back to the Warehouse) Charlie: *Groans* What did I eat...? (Omega takes up a sample of the yellow fluid and sniffs it) Omega: Ahh so THAT'S where the poison is. Charlie: Huh? Where? Omega: Open your mouth Charlie. Charlie: Huh? Okay. (Omega looks inside of Charlie's mouth, finding another pheromone gland that appears to be refilling with the yellow fluid from before) Omega: Huh, that's new. Charlie: Is it bad? Omega: No, actually that's where your poison gland is growing in! Charlie: So I spew poison from my mouth??? Omega: Pretty much. Charlie: Ooooh. So one hand, laughing gas, the other sleeping gas, and my mouth poison gas. Think that might be everything? Omega: Yep. That should be everything. Charlie: All right! I got my powers all set up! Omega: Then all that's left is for you siblings to get powers now. Charlie: Speaking of which, where are they anyway? Omega: What do you mean? Charlie: Either they're still sleeping or- (Miles is suddenly heard screaming from inside) Omega and Charlie: Oh no! (The two run in to find Alex and Izuku watching Miles who is seen trying to pull Zulu from his chest) Omega: Miles, what are you doing?! Miles: This kid just started oozing out of my chest right when I woke up! He won't come out! Omega: ZULU!! *Grabs Zulu and starts to pull* GEET OUT OF THERE!! (Miles and Omega both try to pull Zulu out, while Charlie grabs Omega's leg and tried to help pull. Soon after a few hard tugs. Zulu goes out and Miles falls to the floor) Miles: *Panting* … Okay... He's out... Omega: But he's not in my hands! Miles: Well where'd he- (Miles looks on shocked as he looks up at the ceiling as Omega, Alex and Izuku all look up in shock) Izuku: What the...? (Zulu is seen attached to the ceiling) Miles: Did he seriously...? Charlie: Whoa Zulu! How are you up there!? Zulu: I... I don't know. *Tries to pull himself down* Help? Omega: Uh hang on Zulu! I'll get help! *Runs off* MINA!! Miles: Zulu... Zulu: Yes Uncle Miles? Miles: Why we're you in my chest?...? Zulu:.... I don't know... Miles: *Glares* Zulu: It was...supposed to be a prank. But I uhhh....fell asleep while I was in there. Alex: *Arrives* He must've been in long enough to absorb your spider powers. Charlie: Oh hey Alex. You okay? Alex: Yep. Just fine. Now how do we get him down from there? (At that moment Omega and Mina arrive) Mina: ZULU! THERE YOU ARE! Zulu: Hi Mina... Omega: How did he get stuck up there?? Alex: He must have bonded with Miles and got his spider powers. Omega: Oh my god Zulu! Zulu: I'm sorry.. Charlie: Zulu's got Spider powers? Cool! Can't wait to see what Pearl and Foxtrot will get! Mina: *Sighs* All right Omega help me up. I'll try and get him down. (Omega lifts Mina up who tries to pull Zulu free, but he still remains stuck) Miles: Hold on, let the man with the Spider strength do the heavy lifting. (Miles jumps onto the ceiling and pulls Zulu off with ease before handing him to Omega) Zulu: I'M FREE! Mina: Yes. And me and your father are going to give you a LONG talk about bonding with people for a prank! Zulu: *Sad whimper* Mina:... *sighs and pats Zulu's head* But I'm just glad you're okay. And that you got super powers. Zulu: *Happy squeak* Miles: So Charlie's got weird pheromones and Zulu has spider powers. Man its gonna be a nightmare when Pearl and Foxtrot get their powers. Zulu: They won't be as cool as mine. Cause I got mine from Uncle Miles!! Miles: *Rubs the back of his head* Ah well you know.. Charlie: That'll be the day! We all know I'm still the first to get my powers! Izuku: Yeah but technically speaking Miles does have the more stronger ability. All you can really do is spray gas. (Charlie glares at Izuku before raising his left hand and spraying him with more laughing gas) Charlie: And that was for disrespecting my good name! Omega and Mina: CHARLIE!! Zulu: Nice one! Alex: Sorry Deku you had that one coming. (The whole group laughs as Deku is force into a small laughing fit from the laughing gas) Izuku: I-It's n-n-not funny! Alex: Then why are you laughing kid? Izuku: Shut Uuuup! (The group laughs some more. As they laugh it shows Erin watching the whole thing) Erin: *Sighs* This is what makes being a hero worth mom always said. Alex: At least it's giving me some good entertainment from these kids. Charlie: Say something like that again kid and I'll spray it with double the amount. Omega: *Thinking* Jeez, I think he's getting a bit cocky with his powers. Mina: Charlie! We don't use our powers like that! Charlie:... Sorry Mina... Omega: *Thinking* At least I can always count on mom to help me out if I need it. Charlie: He made fun of me! Zulu: I mean he was being honest. Charlie: *growls* Be quiet. Omega: Alright calm down you two. Charlie, why don't you and Zulu go play outside. Zulu and Charlie: Okay daddy! (The two start to walk out before Omega smirks, getting an idea) Omega: Oh and take Izuku with you. I feel like he could use some sunlight. Izuku: W-What?! Charlie: Yay! (Zulu and Charlie start to drag Izuku outside) Charlie: Now I really get payback! Zulu: Just try not to use your poison gas Charlie. We're not trying to kill him. Charlie: Did I say we'd be doing that? Izuku: OMEGA WHYYYYY!? (Izuku is taken outside) Mina: Poor Deku. Omega: Oh well. We should go check on Foxtrot and Pearl. (The two leave with leaves Erin and Alex alone. Alex: So...You're in love huh? (Erin freezes up before she starts to blush) Erin: Uh...Uhhhh... Alex: It's okay Erin. It doesn't bother me. Now who is it? Erin: It uhhh...No one it's no one! Alex: Come on Erin, you can trust me. Erin:..... I promised I wouldn't say. Alex: Hey if you don't want to tell anyone right now, okay, but like I said. You can trust me. I'm your brother. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. Erin:..... You promise you won't tell or laugh? Alex: When have I ever done that? Erin: Well......Alright. It's...It's Jack. (Alex stands appearing happy but in reality he is shocked) Alex: Oh...Jack? Erin: Yeah. Alex: Since when? Erin: Since we uhhh...kissed. Alex: You kissed?! (Erin quickly covers Alex's mouth as she looks around to see if anyone heard. She doesn't see anyone and un-covers his mouth) Erin: *Whispers* Keep it down! Alex: *Whispers* You two kissed?! Erin: *Whispers* Yes. Alex: *Whispers* Dude if his parents find out, he'd dead! Erin: *Whispers* That's why we're keeping it secret. If people find out, he'll be killed for sure. (The two then stand and stop whispering) Alex: So, what now then? Erin: I'm not sure. I think we- Izuku: HELP ME!! SOMEONE! Alex: What the hell?! (Alex and Erin run outside to find Izuku being playfully attacked by Zulu and Charlie as Charlie is seen spraying more gas into his face as Zulu climbs up into a tree and jumps onto his shoulders) Charlie: This is better training than I thought! Zulu: Who knew dad would give us our own test dummy? (Alex and Erin stare on confused) Alex: Uhhhhh... Izuku: G-Guys! PLEASE YOU GOTTA HELP ME!! (Izuku falls to the ground as Charlie jumps off of him, leaving Izuku as an uncontrollable laughing mess) Charlie: Well I think I got the message through quite clear! No one messes with Vapor! Alex and Erin: Vapor? Charlie: Its my super hero name! Or at least a work in progress. Alex: Vapor huh? Hmm... I like it. Charlie: Really?? Erin: Me to. Given your power, it fits. Right Deku? Izuku: *Laughing like crazying* Erin: He agrees. Charlie: Wow! My super hero name! Vapor! Zulu: Aw man, I still haven't got a name yet. Erin: Well you can't do Spider-Man, we've already got one of those. (Miles then appears) Miles: Someone say my name? (Miles then notices Izuku on the ground) Miles: Never mind, I'll be leaving now. *Leaves* Alex: Don't worry Zulu, we'll think of your name. Zulu: Okay. I'm sure I'll get a chance to ask Uncle Miles soon enough. Charlie: Oooh! I gotta tell Uraraka my new name! *Runs off* Zulu: I'm gonna go test my powers some more. Bye! *Runs off* Alex: I guess I'll go help Izuku. Erin: And I'll go... You know... (Erin leaves as Alex goes and helps Izuku up) Alex: Jeez man, I don't remember any of us adopting a pet hyena now did we? Izuku: I'M REEEEALY STARTING OT HATE YOU!! HAHAHA!! Alex: No you don't man. (Meanwhile Erin is seen heading up stairs when she stops in front of a door) Erin:... *Looks left then looks right* …. *Knocks on the door* (Jack is seen answering the door as he opens it up surprised) Jack: Oh uhh Erin! What are you uhhh doing here? Erin: Well I came to see you silly! What are you doing in there? Jack: Oh uhhh.... (A bit of black ooze is seen fusing into Jack's back) Jack: Nothing! Nothing at all! Erin: Oh, well can I come in? Jack: Sure sure! Of course! (Erin enters Jack's room) Jack: *Whispers* Please don't interrupt me during this Sigma. Sigma: *voice* Oh trust me Jack, I wanna see this for myself. Erin: So listen... Alex knows. Jack: He does?? Erin: Don't worry. I made him SWORE he would not tell. Jack:... All right. I can trust Alex. How did he find out anyway? Erin: Ugh. Leo. He was able to tell I was in love. Jack: Wait does that idiot- Erin: No. He thought I was in love with him. Jack: Oh my god really? Erin: Yep.. But wait till you hear what happened after. Jack: What? Erin: I tricked him into thinking I liked him back... Jack: And? Erin: Punched him right in the jaw! Jack: Nice one! (The two high five) Jack: Well, now what should we do? Sigma: *voice* Let's eat her brains. Jack: Yo yo yo what?! (Jack backs away in shock) Erin: Jack are you okay? Jack: You can't do that, she's a hero and needs to support her family. Erin: Jack are you talking to yourself? Jack: No of course not! I'm uhhh...just trying to remember something, that's all. Erin: Uh... Okay. Jack: *Clear throat* But anyway, I'm not ready to reveal to the others yet so I don't think we should go out yet. Erin: That's okay. I'll wait till your ready to reveal. Jack: But... I can think of a few things we could do while we wait. Erin: Oh yeah? (The two sit on the bed) Erin: Like what? Jack: *Smirks* I was thinking... We could do what we did before. Erin: *Smirks* Oh you mean our... *Pokes Jack's nose* kiss? Jack: Maaaybe. Sigma: *voice* You better not. Not while I'm in here. (Jack smirks before the two start to kiss again) Sigma: *voice* Asshole. (The two start making out for a few moments, before she and Jack are laying on the bed together, with Erin on top off Jack. They kiss for a few moments before they break apart and just stare into each others' eyes) Jack: *Brush some of Erin's hair our the way* Erin... Erin: Jack... I think I could stay like this forever. Jack: Yeah...Yeah I think so. Sigma: *voice* Please stop this before it gets out of hand. You're interfering with the plan. (Jack and Erin continue to kiss, much to Sigma's annoyance) Sigma: *voice* I swear to god... (Jack suddenly pulls back and falls off the bed) Erin: Jack! Are you okay? Jack: Yeah yeah, just a little tired is all. Erin: Oh. Well, I'll just let you have your night then. Jack: Yeah, I think that's a good idea. (Erin gets up and heads for the door. She then stops and turns to Jack) Erin: Goodnight Jack. Jack: Goodnight Erin. (Erin leaves. Jack then turns to his desk where Sigma's head grows from his shoulder) Jack: Did you have to ruin the moment for me man? Sigma: You were getting out of hand. Besides I just did you a favor, it looked like you two were about to- Jack: WHAT?!? No no no no! We were not about to do that! Come on man we're only eighteen! Sigma: Well you had me scared for a moment was all. Jack: Since when do you care about me? What happened to making me a pawn to your plan? Sigma: Well, a man must learn to respect his enemies from time to time. Jack: Respect huh? Sigma: That's right. Now. Let me ask you this right now: Is she going to be a problem? Jack: No. Sigma: Are you sure? Cause if she's a problem- Jack: Don't. You lay a finger on her. Sigma: Then you need to set aside this... Whatever it is you have going with her for now and remember the plan. Jack: I can't! I love her too much man! Sigma: Well make sure she doesn't become a problem! Because next time you two kiss with me bonded to you, I'll bite her damn head right off! (Jack glares as Sigma separates and crawls out the window, reforming) Sigma: Remember this Jack, don't ruin this for us. (Sigma runs off as Jack rolls back in his chair and looks at the ceiling) Jack: *sigh* Hopefully this doesn't go on for much longer. I just wanna live my life normally...with her. (Jack eventually gets up and heads to bed early for the night. He sleeps with Sigma's words in his head, refusing to follow his orders.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts